There are numerous MEMS devices on the market at the present time. In particular, MEMS reflectors are known, and are designed to receive an optical beam and to vary the direction of propagation thereof, in a periodic or quasi-periodic way. For this purpose, MEMS reflectors include mobile elements formed by mirrors, the spatial positions of which are controlled electronically.
In order to move the mirrors, MEMS reflectors are typically provided with electrostatic actuators. However, electrostatic actuators operate with high voltages and further present a limited linearity.
Therefore, development a MEMS device that will solve at least in part the drawbacks described above is desirable.